おあ。。。あいしてるPS I Love You
by Miette Delphonse
Summary: (disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or it's content and Katana and Lucy belong to Sasha and Beth on Wattpad also this story is a multi-ship so it'll have different endings. Also sorry if this story isn't very good.) Lucy and Katana are new students at the academy but something is up with them both, what could it be?


**Hey guys, it's finally here, the moment you've all been waiting for: Soul Eater! (warning I may or may not do that one scene from episode 3 also trigger(ish) warning) Hope you all enjoy! :3**

It was May in Death City, and two new students were attending classes at the academy. One was loud, rough and a little on the jerkish side and was female. The other was shy, quiet but still strong and was also female. "this must be the place... go in, Lucy." the older weapon (Katana) commanded her younger meister (Lucy). "o-okay..." Lucy said, slowly walking inside.

Inside the academy, Lucy was greeted by a few students while the others seemed to be intimidated by Katana. "I AM BLACKSTAR! I WILL SURPASS GOD!" a blue haired male student cried, attempting to show everyone how powerful he was. Lucy laughed slightly until Katana shot her a glare that would make anyone as pale as a ghost. "hi! I'm Patty, this is Liz, and this is Kid!" a young blonde said to Lucy, cheerfully. "I-I'm Lucy... and this is Katana-" Katana dragged her meister off in the other direction. "sorry but we're gonna be late for class." Katana said, sarcastically. Truth be told Katana had a crush on Death The Kid and she didn't want Lucy to get in her way.

-after class-

Death The Kid came over. "father wants to see you two." he said, glancing at Lucy for a moment. 'h-how symmetrical..!' he thought. Katana glared for a moment. In the Death Room, the weapon and meister went to see what Lord Death wanted. "hi! hi!~ good to see you two~" Lord Death said. "Lord Death has a mission for you guys." Spirit said. "ugh, can't you get someone else to do it...?!" Katana groaned. "Katana this might be important...!"

Lucy complained. "now now you two~ If one of you doesn't want to do this, that's fine but I need at least one of you~" Lord Death explained. "I'll do it..." Lucy said. "excellent~! Now here's what's up: there are two Kishins in the pyramid of Anubis and they're trying to control the Pharaoh to do their bidding. Your partners will be Kid and his two weapons." Lord Death said. Katana wasn't going to let her meister do this, but Lucy already agreed to the mission. 'Damn you Lucy...' Katana thought.

-at the pyramid-

"this place is huge...!" Lucy said. "maybe we should just split up and explore this place until we find what we're looking for..." Liz said. "that'd be pretty quick, I hope this place is symmetrical enough..." Kid said. After Patty and Lucy searched around a while, they finally found the Pharaoh's room. "alright... where are you Kishins?!" Patty yelled. The Pharaoh's wraps then wrapped themselves around the two girls.

-meanwhile-

"Lucy! Patty! did you find it yet?!" Kid called. "uhh...! o-over here..." Lucy called, somewhat lustfully. Patty's eyes seemed more cloudy than before since the Pharaoh's wraps were nearly stripping the two girls of their clothes. Liz and Kid looked embarrassed at first, but they needed to help anyway to complete the assignment. Once the two Kishins were found, Kid shot one, while Lucy just beat the other one to death. "we got em..!" Patty cheered.

-Back in the Death Room-

"oh wow, Lucy, you did SUCH a great job..!" Katana said, big sarcastic. "yes yes~ I'm proud of you four~" Lord Death said. Spirit noticed something was wrong. "hey, you okay sport?" he asked Lucy. "u-um... can I talk to you both? Alone?" She asked. "ah, I get it. Can you four please leave the room for a moment?" Spirit asked. "why?" Katana asked, snobbishly. "it's an... uh..." "an important discussion~" Lord Death finished. Once the four teens left, the conversation resumed.

"okay... it's about Katana. She's not a nice person. Ever since she met Kid, she would always beat me because she didn't 'want me to get in the way'." Lucy explained. "oh my that's awful...!" Lord Death said, frowning under his mask. "we'll do whatever we can to stop this. Because that not only violates the rules here but it's not right either." Spirit said. "th-thank you...! thank you...!" Lucy said.

Liz, Patty and Kid heard the conversation from outside, they all felt worried. "Katana please come back in~" Lord Death said. "what is it?" Katana asked. "Katana, we have heard everything from your meister." Spirit said. "what does that mean?" Katana asked, suspiciously. "Katana. As of today you are no longer Lucy Parm's weapon due to psychical harm towards your meister."

Lord Death said. Lucy passed out on the floor from releif of not being beaten or manipulated by Katana anymore. "will I still be attending classes here..?" Katana asked, hopefully. "this is the second time something like this has happened so I'm afraid you'll have to attend classes elsewhere~" Lord Death said. Katana simply just ran away crying.

-later that evening-

"so... I heard what happened..." Maka said, sitting next to Lucy on a bench in the city. "yeah... it's over now though." Lucy said. "I'm glad..." Maka said, putting her arm around the 12 year old's shoulder. "me too..." Lucy said, admiring the stars in the sky.

 **A/N: finally done! :D How did you guys like it? Please tell me what you think (if you want to I mean X3) :3**


End file.
